


Cat Hero

by MyPanic98



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPanic98/pseuds/MyPanic98
Summary: You are a newer resident to Brighton. Living in a small apartment with your cat Milo, you meet an unlikely face one fateful day.





	Cat Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so I apologize if it seems clunky or things in the tags don't make sense. I've pre-set a few things about (Y/N) to make writing seem a little more smooth, but if it turns into something readers don't enjoy seeing I will happily change it to (Y/H/L) and so on and so forth. Any advice or criticism is openly welcomed. This is going to hopefully turn into a longer book and not just a short story, but I'd like to hear from you guys as to what you would like. Thank-you and enjoy the story.

I sat on my bay window seat listening to the rain, its rhythmic pattern matching to the soft music playing in the background; quietly I hummed along to the melody as I read my fantasy novel.  
My name is (Y/N), I am in my early twenties, and I recently moved into a small one-bedroom apartment half a world away from my home.  
“England will be a good change for me.” I had told my mother,  
“We can’t visit you there, it’s so far away. What if you need help?” I remember my mother replying so many months ago  
I have been here for almost half a year, and despite its name, Brighton was rather dreary. I dont mind it much, I love the rain.  
Closing my book with an exasperated huff I looked to my cat sitting on the other side of the window seat.  
“You hungry, Milo?” I questioned looking at the saimese cat, his head popping up from its previously lazy position as the bell on his collar rang over the previously calm and quiet atmosphere.  
A loud meow sounded from the small cat as I stood and made my way towards my bedroom door, as I opened the door, he ran ahead trilling and meowing louder by the second.  
I chuckled at the small creature while I filled his bowl, “Always so impatient.” I set the now full bowl on the ground in front of the cat.  
“I should eat, too…” I trailed, opening my cupboards and searching through my small kitchen for something that seemed appetizing, “What do you think, Milo?” I questioned, looking to my small companion; only to find him busy stuffing his face.  
“Typical.” I decided to make some tomato bisque and a grilled cheese sandwich; something I often ate on rainy days when I was a child.  
Homesickness was nothing new to me, it often came in waves like this, I didn’t expect to miss home so much the when I moved into my first apartment so many years ago. But here, half way across the world, it made perfect sense to me. I looked to Milo while my sandwich cooked in the pan, he was my only sense of home, he had been a gift during dark times and was my beacon of light in this darkly lit apartment.  
Being a freelance graphic designer means I works from home, which soon became an excuse to not leave the house the past three months; further feeding an already large social anxiety.  
I shook myself out of my thoughts as I sat down at my small bar with my food. It was around seven in the evening and the darkness of the rain storm had seeped its way into my small apartment.  
I stared off blankly; lost in thought, “Maybe I should go out tomorrow… you know get some fresh air, stretch my legs, what do you think, Milo?” I looked to my cat who was now lazily flopped on the ground staring up at me blankly.  
“You are no help…” I mumbled as I cleaned up the plates that had once held my dinner.

I quickly finished the small stack of dishes and made my way to my work space. To be honest I hadn’t been up more than two or three hours. I was a night owl through and through and believed I did my best work in the dark cover of night.  
Sitting at my desk I brought my computer and drawing tablet to life, quickly opening the programs I know so well. Looking through my projects and deadlines while opening YouTube on one of my computer screens.  
Once I had decided on a good goal for the night, I browsed for something to listen to while working. I smiled seeing that Jacksepticeye had uploaded a new video. Coming to his side of the world made his schedule seem foreign to me. I quickly adapted to it though.  
Pressing the play button and smiling as I dove into my work. I had a few small bathroom and tea breaks, quickly losing track of time. Looking out the window that sat above my desk I saw the first inklings of dawn pricking through the clouds. Yawning while I stretched, I silently cursed myself for not keeping track of time when I start seeing the signs of the first sunny day in months.

Getting up after submitting my work to my current employer, I made my way to my bathroom, deciding a shower would do me good. 

After my shower I made my way to my bedroom, towel firmly wrapped around my midsection. After closing the door and making sure Milo wasn’t in the room, I went over to the window and cracked it open.

I put on some comfortable clothes and flopped face down onto my twin sized bed, letting out an exasperated sigh and nuzzling into my blankets, quickly drifting to sleep.

Sitting up with a yawn, I ran my hands through my shoulder length, brunnette hair.  
Getting up and walking to my dresser tiredly I changed into a comfortable fitting outfit that more suited someone attempting to look alive. Glancing around my room panic struck me after noticing the bedroom door was cracked open.  
A horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, I sped into the main part of my home.  
“Milo?!” I called out looking for my furred friend. He had never gotten out here, back home it happened a handful of times, every time worse and more stressful than the last, but never here.  
I quickly made my way through the house searching up and down, “Milo?!” I called. Feeling frantic I rushed to my room to put on shoes. I looked at the window, cracked open with fresh air flowing through.  
“Should I close it? What if he comes home and can’t get in while I’m gone?..” I decided to leave it open but securely closed my bedroom door as I hurriedly flung on my jacket, double checking it before running out the front door.  
“I’ve only been asleep a few hours. Milo is a big scaredy-cat, I’m sure he will be close by.” I breathed shakily as I slowed my pace to a walk. Oh, how wrong I had been. This was well into the third hour of looking, asking people, showing pictures, and nothing.  
Sure, people had seen plenty of blue-eyed siamese, but no one cared enough to look at collars or other such markings. “A cats a cat, it’s like seeing a wild bird. They are everywhere.”  
It was well into the early afternoon and still no sign of my precious boy. Sitting down on a bench that wrapped around a small fountain I let out a sharp exhale and looked around.  
Across from me was a man, taller than me with his back turned to me. He seemed frustrated, staring at his phone and tapping his foot.  
“Don’t worry little guy, I’m sure your owner will answer soon.” He spoke, his words seeming calmer than his actions, an Irish accent thick on his tongue.  
He turned slightly when something in his arms appeared to start squirming and trying to get away. I only caught a glimpse of the cream and brown fur before nearly rushing the man.  
“Milo?!” I question, desperation thick on my obviously tired voice. Taken aback by the sudden shout the man holding said fluffball let go instinctively, only to have the cat he was holding bound into its owners open arms.  
“Oh my God, I missed you so much, I was so worried you little shit head. Why would you run off like that you hate the outside?!” So many words frantically left my mouth as I checked the purring cat.  
“He’s yours I take it?” The Irish man questioned, almost sounding angry. “Yes, I’m (Y/N), thank-you so much for finding my boy. He is my world and I was so scared when I found out he got out of the house.” I breathed, standing up from the crouched position I had dropped to. “Y’know, if you are going to put a number on your animals collar you should answer it when your animal is missing.” He spoke, a smile gracing his face. I looked at him in shock, “I was so panicked I must have forgot my phone at home. I am so sorry. Thank-you so much for finding him, really is there anything I can do to repay you?” I questioned, my words rushed, still checking the cat over. The man chuckled, “Nah, Lass. Just helping a furry friend that looked too scared for his own good. I’m Sean by the way, since you gave me your name.” He smiled.  
I finally looked up from my cat to take in what this Sean fellow looked like. The shock of it being the real life Jacksepticeye standing before me was hard to hide. Though a genuine smile stayed on my face, “It’s nice to meet you Sean, I’m sure Milo appreciates the help as much as I do.” I laughed.  
Sean stared at me almost confused. “Not to sound, like, conceded or anything, but aren’t you gonna freak out? I saw the look flash on your face.” He spoke, smile still present on his lean face. “Just because you saved my cat doesn’t mean I’m going to flip out.” I laughed. “But, you know who I am don’t you?” He raised his eyebrow. My reaction seemed to genuinely confuse him. “You are Sean, you saved my cat and you are an internet celebrity.” I laughed, “Just because you are a YouTuber doesn’t mean I know you. I know Jacksepticeye, not Sean.” I smiled. “Thank-you again for finding him and keeping him safe for me, but I should get him home… It was really nice to meet you Sean.” I said as I started towards my home with a smile and a wave. Sean stared at me seemingly dazed, but waved back none the less.

 

As I arrived home, I let Milo go once the door closed, sliding down it until I was properly sat on the ground.  
“You know, I thought I was going to be upset at you, but you introduced me to fucking Jacksepticeye.” I smiled as I hauled myself up and went into my bedroom, quickly closing the window and locking it. “That doesn’t mean I want you to disappear again, fucking Christ.” I grumbled as I reached for my phone on the nightstand, still charging.  
Checking the notifications caused a shiver to run up my spine. “He had really been trying: thirty-two missed calls, twelve voicemails, and sixteen text messages…”  
My phone vibrated, “make that seventeen?”  
“I’m glad he made his way home safely, sorry for all the notifications.” From the same number as everything else, which meant from him… From Sean.  
Checking through everything it was all simple “Please contact me back, I found your cat” Messages except for the one that came through not long ago. I couldn’t decide if it would be better to just ignore it and forget or to respond…  
“Fuck it…” I breathed as I typed on my phones keyboard. “Thank-you again for finding him and helping. I can’t tell you how many people don’t think twice when they see a cat. You really are a lifesaver!” Hitting send I decided to save the contact info as “Cat Hero” knowing that’d be a safe name.  
Rolling off my bed and stuffing my phone into my back pocket I made my way to the kitchen, feeding Milo and downing a glass of water.


End file.
